User blog:Mysterypine/Story Ideas I'll Probably Never Use
Comet = Winglet Epic = Legend Comets - Way Back Home Main PoV: Grayling Secondary PoV: A Traitor Among His Kidnappers Plot: Grayling finally snaps out of the daze of metamorphosis only to realize that he is no longer in the safety and warmth of the SilkWings' metamorphosis center and is instead in a cold, dark room surrounded by dragons he does not know. He spends two years being bent by the will of his kidnappers, becoming less and less hopeful about escape until, finally, he makes a friend among the group who helps him reclaim his freedom and reunite with his family. Time Period: A week after the prologue of Rosy's story to when he is reunited with her in Chapter 20. --- Epic - Freakshow The only fully decided PoV I have for this is Masquerade, but I've got the others in the works. Plot: Shattered... Broken... Fused with a doll... Who could love such a hideous monstrocity? Welcome to the world of Masquerade Cipher, a once normal dragon who, after an assassination attempt was left as a living, breathing doll. Where could such a dragon fit in? Well, where else but the Freakshow? Signs are strung all over the place: WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE STRANGEST SHOW ON THE DRAGON PLANET! They show pictures of dragons from all sorts of tribes, all of them strange in some way, a RainWing with two heads glares down at the crowd on one, an IceWing covered with white fur looks down from another, a LeafWing with wood instead of scales and leaves sprouting from her horns is shown on yet another poster. This is where she spends her days, watched and gaped at by all of the normal dragons of the world, by all the dragons who will never understand what it's like to be in this kind of situation. Time Period: Not long before the current roleplay. --- Comet or Possibly Epic - Kindred Spirits PoV #1: BlizzardFrost PoV #2: Chalcid PoV #3: Max Plot: ''They have been lost, but they will be found. Kindred spirits, brought together by lies, come together to uncover the truth. '' BlizzardFrost, Chalcid, and Max were three dragonets from entirely different backgrounds who, for the most part, had never met each other before. Sure, BlizzardFrost and Max might have seen each other once or twice since their parents had known each other and everybody knew about Chalcid. She was the town's mystery dragonet. Nobody knew where she came from, but everyone knew who she was. This is the day that would mark the beginning of their friendship, though it wasn't at all a happy day. They were meeting for the first time because they were being interrogated in a police station for a case involving the theft of the Founder's Keys that were being held by the museum as well as the attempted murder of the night guard. Why are they being interrogated? Because they were all spotted near there around the time of the crimes. They have 72 hours to crack the case or they might end up in jail forever. During this investigation, the dragonets get to know each other and learn that even though they couldn't seem more different, they actually couldn't be more the same deep down. Time Period: Before SP V.2 Part 2 Category:Blog posts